Viva la Confused
by BellaxxxMargera
Summary: this is a story about to best-friends who love each other but just don't know it yet.but their friends know and are planning on getting them together...or do they know that they what to be with each other? its all up to the professional skateboarder and star of jackass Bam Margera and his best friend Bella Swan.. this is copywrited so please do not copy and paste anything thaks
1. Character Review

In but it might take longer to finish and please dont get mad because of the long period of time of updates...this isn't I repeat this isn't a sequel to unexpected perfection! I have the same characters and it is a bella &amp; bam love to be nice and less confusing here are a few of the characters I have in this story and a brief descripition about keep in mind I may have added some stuff that aren't true about the I do not own twilight or the viva la bam crew.

Isabella "bella" Swan: just finished school at West Chester University in Pennslyvania. Loves to ice skate and skateboard and play basketball. A perfessional Skateboarder for Element. best friends with Bam Margera since the third grade. and had a crush on him since they were in been in a relationship or had a boyfriend.(a virgin).

Bam Margera: (if you don't know him) a professional skateboarder for element, the star of jackass and viva la king of -friends with Bella Swan and has a secret crush on this story he's is an a not so great relationship with his girlfriend loves to hang out with bella.

Matthew Swan (bellas dad): Bella 't like the fact that bella and bam are best friend and doesn't like bam at baseball and other sports.a police officer.

Melissa Swan (bellas mom): Bella bam and good friends with april margera (bams mom).love to remodel people houses for a living.

April Margera (bams mom): Bam to paint and collect fine china glasses. a hair bams pranks and actions that are friends with Melissa Swan (Bella mom).adures bella and treats her as her daughter.

Phil Margera (bams dad): Bam to save things...really doesn't care about anything.

Jenn (bams girlfriend in the story): bams girlfriend. hates bella because of her relationship with to be the number one thing that bams likes. also doesn't like ban and bella hanging out.

Edward Swan (bellas brother): bellas twin and oldest by two minuetes.

Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon: bellas college friends and recent dormmates.

CKY Crew: (ryan dunn,raab himself,rake yohn,brandon dicamillo) friends of bella and are teaming up with Alice Brandon (bellas friend) to get bella and bam together.

and there are some special if you haven't seen any of the viva la bam episodes. you might want to before you read this because there are a lot of the episodes in this is rated PG-13 for rated R parts for strong sexual there will be a warning when that parts comes up.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunited

Disclamire: I do not own twilight or the viva la bam crew.

Bellas pov:

I'm Isabella Swan but go by the name Bella.I was or and raised in West Chester,Pennslyvania.I have dark brown hair that went down by back, I have brown eyes, and I was average height.I have a twin brother named Edward who is only older by two minuetes and always had my mom was a very pretty loved her job which was selling and showing father on the other hand was a police officer and didn't like me hanging around my best friend and my crush since best friend is Bam Margera. we have been friends ever since we were did everything skated and went pro, we pranked everyone, talked to each other,and would always be together. when I went to college we would still talk and hang out because I went to the university that was probably an hour from our neighborhood.I realized that I had a crush on him when we were in the eight grade and our friend Ryan Dunn knew that and Edward knew after he got into a relationship with a girl who was the most hated person in school named Jenn I knew that I had to control my feelings for and her were didn't like each other at all but we talked.I would occasionally go out with her and as we would hang out she would perade him around, hug him, kiss him, and just do things to make me mad and today I was leaving the university...finally and was going back home.I pulled into the driveway and parked my blue volvo that matched edwards silver volvo.I turned it off and got out and walked to the door.

"hello?", I called as I walked inside

"bella!", edward sanged as he picked me and twirled me around

"edward", I laughed

"what are you doing here I thought you were coming back in another month?", he asked

"I came back early because alice and rose went home right after graduation and I was lonely there in the dorm by myself", I explained

"wow, come on mom and dad are in the kitchen", he said then grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen

"edward who was at the door?", melissa asked

"look and see mom", he said

they both looked up and mom got up and hugged me tightly.

"god,bella I missed you so much", she groaned

"mom,you saw me a few weeks ago", I laughed

"you know I'm soft", she said as she sat down

"hey,bells", matt said

"hey dad"

"are you home for good now?", he asked

"yes"

"that's good"

"its really is good to be home", I smiled

"hey,after you get settle in you should go see the margera's..I bet bam would love to see you", she suggested as she glanced at matt.

"you know what your right", I said

"edward why don't you help her out"

"yeah"

we silently left the house and went to the back of my once I olened the trunk we started unloading.

"so,you still like bam?", he asked as he grabbed a suitcase

"shh", I hushed. "do you have to ask so loud?",

"im gonna take that as a yes", he said with a smirk

"I hate you", I laughed

"so you like him alittle or alot?", he asked

"shut up...how's that bitch tanya?"

"you play your cards well sister"

we got my stuff and took it to my it looked the same my queen sized bed was the same,there were pictures of my friends but mostly of bam and I.I got into my car and drove to the looked the same except that the mailbox said 'bam' on it. I pulled into the drive way where april and phils car were parked.I got out and went to the door.I opened it with the key that they gave me.I tip-toed into the kitchen and saw that ape was sitting on one of the stools at the island counter.I went up behind her and hugged she jumped instantly.

"who are you", she asked instantly

"its me bella", I said then she turned

"oh my gosh bella my little prankster", she said and hugged me

"yeah, for forever", I laughed

"phil,come see who is here", she called

then phil walked in and smiled at me.

"Bella", he said

"hey,phil", I said as I gave him a hug

"how have you been?", he asked

"fine,and happy.I see everything looks the same", I said as I looked around

"now,with that son of mine and the friend of yours we've been trying to keep the house standing", she sighed

then we heard the door slam open with a loud bang.

"Ape!", a familiar voice called

a/n: please comment if you feel like it please!


	3. Chapter 2: Together Again

I just looked at them with an amuzed I heard footsteps entering the kitchen.

"ape,...who is that?", he asked

"who do you think it is?", she asked

"um",

I turned around and faced looked even more...more...more beautiful than the last time I saw still had his natural hair style that was curly/straight under the beanie that he still had the bit of beard on his had on his sunglasses but through them I can see those beautiful icy blue had no shirt on and his body structure was just so amazing even with the big tattoo along his ribs and the tattoo on his was just so amazing looking.

"bella?", he said as he took his sunglasses off

"hi bam", I smiled

"oh my gosh bella", he smiled and pulled me in a tight hug

as we hugged I inhaled in his scent and he smelled so good.

"bam", I said and hugged him back

"are you back in town for good?", he asked

"yes", I assured

"awesome", he smiled

"are you going to forget about me?", dunn asked with a smile

"dunn", I sanged and gave him a hug

"god,I missed you", he murmered

"I missed you too"

"like,its been so boring ever since you left", he said

"really,it looks like y'all been having fun", I said as I gestured to the posters on the table

"yeah,we were having fun but not as much without you", bam said

"ahem", someone coughed

I turned and saw Jenn standing in the doorway.

"oh jenn I forgot about you...hey", I said polietly

"hey,glad your back", she lied

"good to be back"

then she walked over to bam and wrapped her arm around him.

"so,bella do you still skate?", he asked

"of course I still and you signed with Element together", I reminded

"you know its been like years since I saw you that I don't remember anything", he said

"you saw me a few weeks ago at my graduation"

"shut up you know what I mean", he laughed

"so bella would you like to stay for dinner?", ape asked

"um,actrully I just came by to say I'll be here tomorrow", I promised

"oh", bam said silently

"yeah,so anything new happen?", I asked

"um,dunn and I were in a movie called now I'm doing my own t.v. show called viva la bam.", he explained

" bam getting the big bucks", I smiled

"you get big bucks also being the only female for Element", he said

"toché", I said."well I gotta go and finish unpacking and getting setttled in", I said

"oh,I'll walk you out", he said then pulled away from jenn and walked to me

he lead me outside and walked me to my car.

"so you'll be back tomorrow right?", he asked as I opened the door

"yes,I'll be back", I assured

"promise"

"I promise", I laughed

"ok,its to have you back bells", he said and pulled me into another hug

"yeah"

"I'll see you later then", he smiled

" ", I said as I got into my car

"bye", he said

he watched me drive off.I drove back to the and went inside and smelled pasta.

"hey bella", edward greeted

"hey eddie", I smiled

"your so lucky that your the only one who can call me that", he said

"dinners ready", she announced

we all sat the table and began to eat.

"I saw bam at the house", I said

"oh how is he?", she asked

"he's doing fine and so is his girlfriend", I sighed and edward nudged me

"Jenn?"

"yeah", I said

"I always wonder why he's with her I mean he can do better", edward said

"I think she's a nice girl", matt said

"I guess"

after we finished eating my mom and I cleaned I decided to go to bed early that night.

a/n: please comment !


	4. Chapter 3: New Experiences

Disclamire: I do not own twilight or the viva la bam crew.

4:30 in the morning...

I was in my bed sleeping then I heard a I sat up in my bed.

tap...

I looked around my room trying to find out where that noise was coming from.

tap...

then I realized the noise was coming from outside.I got up and went to my window and looked outside and saw that bam was outside.I opened my window queitly.

"bella!", he called

"what the hell are you doing?", I asked

"can you come down?", he asked

I held a finger up signaling a moment.I went downstairs to the back door quietly trying not to wake anyone.I went to the door and let him in.

"what's going on?", I whispered

"go get dress", he whispered

"why?", I asked

"because I want you to accompany me in trying to make phil mad today?", he explained

"he's not going to get mad we can explode the house and he won't get mad", I objected

"well.I would consider doing that but that's kindve too harsh...anyways I want him to lose it today"

"bella is that you down there?", matt called

"oh shit um my window should be open climb the tree and go to my room", I said quickly

"ok"

"bella?", he asked

"hey dad its just me...um,I was...um...getting some ah... food...yeah I was hungry...", I lied assuringly

"okay", he yawned then went back upstairs

I was so happy that he didn't see bam because that's a fight right there.I went back up to my room and saw that he was in there.I closed and locked my door and went and closed the window.

"so are you in?", he whispered

"yeah,sure, let me go get dress", I said

I went into my large closet which was full of close thanks to my friend alice.I looked around for about a few minuetes then I finally settled on a pair of baggy grey shorts,a purple and black tank-top, and my black sneakers.I put on my beanie.I opened the door and saw am looking at the pictures of him and I.

"um,I'm gonna brush my teeth and we can leave", I said

"okay"

I went to my bathroom and I brushed my I was finished I left the was sitting on the bed.

"ready?", I asked

"um,yeah", he said as he stood up

"come on we gotta go through the window okay", I said

"yeah I'll go first", he said

he climbed out my room and was on the tree then jumped down and landed on the ground.I went and got my heartagram neckalace because I never went anywhere without it.I turned everything off and grabbed my phone I went to the window and climbed out the wimdow and onto the tree.

"come on", he whispered

"its a long jump", I said

"I'll catch you", he promised as he opened his arms

I jumped and he caught me and we both just started laughing then I relized I was on top of him.I instantly got up and pulled him with me.

"let's go", he said and led me to his car

we droved in silence and after a few minuetes we pulled up into his house and there were people with got out and were wired with the bam looked at me amazed.

"what?", I asked

"you still have that after almost ten years?", he asked as he pointed to the neckalace

"yes,it means something to me...you still the wristband I gave when we were sophmores", I said as I pointed at his wrist

"yeah, well it means something to me", he smiled."let's start filming where's the chainsaw?",

"chainsaw?",

then my new experience began...


	5. Chapter 4: Phils Hell Day

Objective: Piss of Phil

"its five in the morning and I got my best-friend Bella here and who is my partner in crime and as well as prank war royalty like me.I have my parents ape and phil asleep right bella and I mess with phil all day and he would never get piss today is the day we're going to make sure he loses if he survives it all he's going to get a nice little present", he said then turned the chainsaw on

"awesome", I laughed

"let's go", he said

we ran into the house as the chainsaw was making noise ran up the stairs to his when we got the I saw dunn,raab,and dico all standing against the wall as am was cutting I gave each of them a I saw Jenn sitting on the bed and looked tired.

Operation one: Firepole Wake-Up

"bella here", he said and handed me it and I started cutting

then ape came in she looked tired and pissed at the same time.

"what are you doing?", she asked

"we need a firepole,mom", he explained

"are you guys insane?",

"bella keep cutting", he commanded

"okay", I said as he left

I continued to cut as he hit the ceiling from downstairs.

"cut the hole pussies!", he yelled

"I ", I yelled back

then a piece fell down and I couldn't help but laugh.I finished cutting then Glomb took over.

Operation two: hamburger clothes

"Bella!Jenn!", he called

"what?", she called as we went downstairs

"you remember where I put the hamburgers right?", he asked

"yes"

"go get them", he said

"why am I down here?", I asked

"because your gonna help with this", he said

"here", she said as she handed him a black bag

"thanks,we're ironing hamburgers on phils clothes so whatever he decides to wear there's going to be hamburgers because that's his favorite food", he said to the camera

we looked at ape who was at the top of the stairs who was we looked at each we ran up the stairs and into the their room.

"where are they?", he demanded

"they're no where", she said as she sat on something

"oh, gee where did she put", he said dramatically

"there's more around the room", I reminded

"true"

then Jenn came in with the iron on's and sat down and started cutting them out.

" ", he said as he threw a pair at me and I placed them on the bed

"no not those come on", she said

"hamburger", he said as he threw a pile of clothes

"give me them", she demanded

"no", I laughed

"give me them"

then I went on the bed and sheild the clothes from her.

"no", I said

"I'm serious bella", she warned

"no,your just gonna have to deal with it", he said as he pulled her off me."that's just something your going to have to deal with"

he dragged her to the closet and closed the door and locked it from the outside.

"iron that shit", he damanded

"I'm trying", she said."and you can't iron that stuff because the iron is in here",

"aw", he groaned

"shit", Jenn groaned

"is there another iron?", I asked

"no", she said

"bella come here.I'm gonna open the door get the board and the iron", he said

"okay"

he opened the door open then april pushed the board forward

"hey!,bella grab it", he said

we both grabbed it and pulled it.

"wait,its suck", she said then got her arm pushed back inside

"bam,we need the iron", I said as I brought the board into the bedroom

"gosh", he groaned then opened the door." where is it?"

"I don't know", she laughed

"give me it", he said

he snatched it from her then tossed it to me.

"get her in there", I said."get her back in there"

I handed the iron to jenn as he slammed the door jenn started to iron.

"jerks", april said

"we love you too", I laughed


	6. Chapter 5:Fun

**A/N: I don't own twilight or the viva la bam crew.**

okay we finished and folded the clothes and put them in phils drawer.I looked at the time and saw it was 9:45am and my parents would be up.I know I sound like a teenager but there are some things I try to do to keep things calm and since I'm living with my parents I live by my fathers motto 'live in my house live by my rules'.

"bam", I called  
"yeah?", he asked  
"can you take me home before they notice that I'm gone?", I asked  
"yeah,come on", he said

I followed him to his car and he drove to my parked a few blocks away and walked me to the tree that was near the window to my room.

"okay thanks for driving me", I said  
"no problem",he smiled  
"can you give me a boost?", I asked  
"yeah"

he held his hand out and I step up and he lifted me to to the tree I grabbed onto the branch and pulled myself up.I climbed up and opened my window.

"you okay?", he called  
"yeah,I'll see yah later", I said  
"I'll pick you up later okay", he assured  
"yeah,bye"  
"bye"

once I climbed into my window and looked back down he was already walking away.I turned on the lights making it brighter so I can see.I took my shoes off and my shorts off and put on my grey sweatpants.I put my hair in a sloppy braid so it can look like I was asleep.I opened the door and went was sitting at the table eating and talking as matt was reading a newspaper.

"good morning", I greeted  
"hey, we tried to wake you up about an hour ago.I'll get you a plate", she said  
"thanks", I said as I sat next to edward.  
"you slept so long...you never that long before", dad said as he looked up from his paper  
"um,well it was a lot of unpacking and I was tired", I lied  
"that explains it", he said  
"nice cover up", edward whispered in my ear  
"here you go", she said as she placed a plate full of food in front of me  
"thanks mom", I said  
"so,bells what are you doing today?", she asked  
"I was gonna actrully hang-out with bam today", I said  
"Bam?, why would you want to hang out with that guy?", matt asked  
"um,maybe because I haven't seen him in a while and would like to catch up on things with him", I said  
"well doesn't he a alcoholic?", he asked  
"what?, dad he doesn't drink a lot he only drinks on events", I objected  
"well,that's not what I heard", he mumbled  
"I believe that my que to leave", I said as I got up from the table  
"billy and jacob would be here for dinner you better be back here by then", he called  
"whatever", I sighed

I went up to my room and took a hot shower that calmed me down but not all the way down.I got out and put on some jeans,a red v-neck,and my red and black sneakers.I sat on my bed and turned on my laptop.I went online and started watching random videos on youtube and after reading on this new website I've heard I was finished with the book it was already 12. time went by fast then the doorbell ranged and I heard someone opened the door.

"bella!", edward called  
"what!?", I yelled back  
"someone is here for you", he informed

I moved the computer from my lap and got up.I went down the stairs and saw bam walked towards me and hugged me.

"hey", I greeted with a smile  
"hey,are you ready to go?", he asked  
"let me go grab my bag", I said  
"ok"

I went back up the stairs and went and got my black element purse and put my blackberry,keys,and my wallet.I turned everything off and closed my door.I went downstairs as I walked down them I saw my father gwaking at bam like he done something wrong as edward and bam were talking to each other.

"I'm ready", I announced  
"okay,let's go", he said  
"I'll see you guys later", I said

bam grabbed my hand and lead me to his hummer.

"be safe", my mom said as we got into the car  
"where are we going?", I asked as he backed out the drive way  
"we are going back to my house to pick up dico,dunn,and rake", he said  
"oh?"  
"yeah,I have a surprise for them"  
"what is that?", I asked  
"something I call hydrolics", he smiled  
"awesome", I laughed


	7. Chapter 6:uncomfort

we went to the house and then I was told to get into the everyone was in the car I started driving and after ten minuetes I caught up with phil and vito.

"just image phil and don vito together discovering why hydrolics are all about", bam laughed

I pulled over far enough so that we wouldn't get watched them as they went from one drive-thru window then to the a few minuetes they started to drive out.

"alright,let's go", he smiled and pulled out the remote  
"look at them", I laughed

we started laughing at them and how they're reacting to how the car up and 're were people laughing from cars and from the he let them go.I went different route back to his we were back I got out and went and sat on the bam sat next to me.

"what's up?", I smiled  
"nothing", he said."there is a fire pole in my many kids would love to have a firepole in their room will guess what I beat you to the punch you little jerks", he said to the camera  
I laughed."the pole is done?", I asked  
"yeah,let's go play on it", he said

he grabbed my hand and pulled into the house and to his started sliding on the I was down ryan and I walked back up the we got to bams room we found bam and jenn having a make out session.I looked at dunn who was glaring at bam and I just went downstairs and outside to the backyard and sat on the porch.I was probably outside for a few minuetes until ryan came out and sat next to me.

"hey", he said  
"hey", I said as I forced a smile on my face  
"so you still like bam don't you?", he asked as he took a cigarette out  
"yes, I do", I whispered  
"I can tell"  
"how?", I asked  
"ever since you left...like to live on campus he's been like really depressed I mean yeah he'll have fun and joke around on camera but when he's off camera he'll just lock himself in his room, leave the house and won't come back until it was time to film, or he'll just get with jenn and she's a bitch towards us and treats him like trash", he explained

I just looked down.

"but since you came back he's changed...I see the way you act around him and how he acts around you...okay, I know he likes you and eddie and I both know that you like him", he said  
"yeah,that sounds great and all but I can't change the way he feels about her and I don't want to force him to do anything", I said  
"I know"  
"yo!, what's going on out here?", bam asked as he walked outside  
"nothing you need to be concerned about...what's up?", he asked  
"bella,can you meet me in the front?", he asked  
"yeah,sure", I sighed then he walked away  
"so,how's your dad still an asshole?"  
"yep,speaking of him what time is it?", I asked  
"a quarter to two, why", he answered  
"I have to be home by dinner my father invited some guests", I groaned  
"jacob?"  
"yep", I sighed as I stood up." I'm gonna go see what he wants"  
"ok,I'll be right here"

I walked down the few stairs and walked around the house to the front.I walked to where he was sitting and sat beside him.

"hey", I said then he looked up  
"hey bells", he smiled  
"you wanted to see me?", I asked  
"whydid you run out the room?", he asked  
"what do you mean?", I asked uneasily  
"you ran out the room while jenn was kissing me", he reminded  
"oh,...um,...I kindve felt light headed and I just needed some air", I lied  
"bella, you know you can tell me anything right?", he asked  
"yeah"  
"is there anything you want to tell me?"  
"no", I lied  
"okay let's finish filming shall we and I'll drop you off home so you father doesn't think I'm keeping you away from home", he smiled  
"you do realize that I'm 23 and can do whatever I want right"  
"oh,I know its just that your matt never really liked me..."  
"oh my gosh,where's my best-friend? he's never this respectful", I joked  
"shut up", he laughed

**A/n: please comment thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7: car wreak

**Disclamire: I do not own twilight or the viva la bam crew.**

"so what did you do when I left?", I asked  
"we put meat in his toothpaste and guess what he didn't even notice", he chuckled  
"wait,you put meat in his toothpaste and he didn't say anything?", I laughed  
"he didn't even said it taste like beef jerky", he laughed  
"he said that?, and wasn't mad at all?"  
"he got the toothpaste love it, got the fire pool loved it, the hydraulics him and vito had a fucking blast,he has hamburgers on ass and on his shirts", he said as I laughed  
"phils hell day is just going to be forever"  
"come on we're going to fuck up his car", he said

we went into the house and he got his keys then we ran into the van.

**Operation 5: a very low rider.**

"I got his keys", he said as we got into his car  
"yes,let's go", I smiled

he started the car and started to drive and he drove onto the highway.

"we basically just robbed phils van", he said  
"I probably going to be finally pissed when he sees it", I laughed  
"oh yes"

we pulled into _Norco Auto Salvag_e he went full speed and crashed the car into a broken car and we couldn't help but laugh.

"is this where you wanted it?", he called to the owner  
"back it up", he said  
"will it start?", I asked and he tried to  
"no,it won't start...no more van", he said

we got out the car and I walked over to we had to stand away from it.

"I want everything to be jacked", he requested

then they startred to demolish the car got a sledge hammer and started to bust out the had a guy on a truck drive over it...it looked very bad.

"time for delivery", he announced

they put it on the of a pick up truck and was shipped to the house.

"I think I've changed my mind I want it back", he said

I looked at him and just started to laugh.

"what are you getting him as a prize?", I asked  
"a new car", he said  
"that's cool"

we got into the production van and went back to his walked into the room inconspicously.

"have you seen the van keys cause I haven't seen them", april asked  
"you getting ready to go somewhere?", bam asked  
"yeah the post office", she answered  
"I'll go with y'all", vito said

we all walked outside as bam and I were laughing our asses off queitly.

"damn,phill wait until you see this", vito warned  
"oh my god", she gasped

bam countinued to laugh as I calmed down alittle phil looked pissed off.

"I loved that van guys are you nuts?", he said to us  
"haha", he laughed  
"how am I gonna get to work now?", he asked  
"that's just messed up", vito said

then his new car pulled into the drive-way.

"look,phil we got you a new ride", bam said  
"no,I don't believe it", ape said  
"really is it real or are you gonna blow it up?", he asked  
"do you like it?", he asked as phil cautionly opened the door  
"what kind of car is it?", I asked  
"I don't know probably a cadilac-mustang",  
"that's nice of you"  
"seriously is this a joke?", she asked  
"no"  
"is it stolen?"  
"no", he smiled  
"you like it?", I asked  
"yeah,we'll keep it", he smiled  
"bam,you can do something to my car as we're gone you can blow it up", vito called

then phil got out and kissed both bam and my cheek.

"aw", ape squealed  
"I'm going in the house", I said

I walked into the house and to the the kitchen was ryan who was on the phone and eaten a piece of fruit and dico was leaning on the counter just being quiet.I went up to him and we started having a bam came in shirtless went up to dunn as he was about to read queitly pulled his plate and passed gas on his peach.

"ew", I said  
"did you just fart on my peach?", he asked in disbelief  
"it wasn't a proper one so it doesn't count", he chuckled  
"it wasn't a proper one?", he said  
"I wanted it to sound like this", he said then did it again but louder

then we laughed.I looked at the time and saw that it was 5.

"shit,bam can you drop me off?", I asked  
"yeah come on"

we both got into his car and he drove me pulled up to my house and I got out.

"I'll see you later", I smiled  
"yeah, I had fun today"  
"me too...um bye", I said

I closed the door and went to the door I opened the door and walked in and saw my dad sitting on a chair waiting. 


	9. Chapter 8:Old Story

we all went upstairs amd changed out of our clothes and put on some regular all went downstairs and got into my car and I started to Duffers. when we got there we were seated at a very large booth.

"what can I get you?", the waitress asked

"um,a bud light", edward said

"martini", alice asked

"sex on a beach", rosalie said

"appletini and a large french fries for the table", I said

"can I see your I.D's", she asked

we showed her our I.d. and she came back with our orders and gave us our just started talking about our lives and what not then as i was looking around I saw bam,jenn, and ryan walk in and went to the bar.I quickly looked away then edward looked up and smiled.

"well, looks who here", he snickered

"who?", alice asked as she looked around

"bam"

"bella go say hi", rosalie encouraged

"no,he's with his girlfriend", I objected

"so,you were with him all day and his girlfriend was present", he said

"so go on"

"fine you assholes", I grumbled

I got up and went to the bar where they stood.

"hey guys", I greeted and they turned around and bam smiled

"Bella, what are you doing here don't you have a curfew?", he joked

"shut up I'm here with eddie, alice, and rosalie what are you doing?", I said

"just hanging out", he answered

"do you want to sit with us? we have the space", I asked

"sure, do you guys want to sit down?", he asked

"yeah, that's cool", ryan said

we walked back to the table and they all looked up.

"alice you remember bam and dunn right?", I asked

"yeah", she smiled

"rosalie this is ryan,bam,and jenn", I introduced

"I don't remember her I'm sorry to sound rude but who are you?", alice asked

"I'm his girlfriend", she said as she hugged him

"I invited them to sit with us", I said

"cool"

we sat down.

"yo,bam what's up", he asked

"nothing much"

"so bella what have you been doing?"

"just hanging out with bam bam here", I said as I nudged him

"oh bella ape wants to know if you would like to break east with us tomorrow before her and phil goes to Atlantic City", he said

"oh, well alice and rosalie are in town—"

"you guys want to come over my house for breakfeast?", he asked

"yeah sure", alice said

"I can't have to go to a doctor appointment", she sighed

"ed, you wanna come?", he asked

"no,I have a date"

"with who"

"Heidi"

"oh"

"bam,how did you and bella meet each other?", rosalie asked

"um,I don't know I think in the third grade or something", he said and glanced at me

_*flash back*_

_16 years ago..._

_"okay,class get out your homework out from last night", said_

_I got my hello kitty folder out and took out my homework and everyone else did except for this one boy who i always see at the skate park and always messes with the other kids and is rude to the teachers all the .greene went around and started collecting it and she went up to the boys desk and looked at him with a mean look._

_"brandon?", she said sternly_

_"yes?"_

_"is there something that you should have on your desk?", she asked_

_"my pencil?", he said and made the room laugh_

_"wheres your homework?"_

_"at home in my trash basket", he said_

_"why?"_

_"because I didn't feel like doing it and mom said if you don't want it trash it", he explained_

_"well that doesn't mean you throw it away"_

_"well I wasn't going to do it"_

_"I think I'm going to call your mom again", she said as she was walking away_

_"why don't I call your mother again", he said and I laughed_

_"excuse me,you mister go to the office", she ordered as she wrote the slip_

_"fine this class is boring anyway"_

_he stood up and left and I was still laughing._

_"why are you laughing isabella?", she asked_

_"because it was funny so I'm gonna laugh", I said_

_"you can go to the office too"_

_she gave me a slip and I walk out the room.I walked down to the office and saw the boy sitting on one of the chairs.I went and sat next to he looked up._

_"hi", he said_

_"hi", I said in a small voice_

_"arent you in my class?", he asked_

_"yeah, that was funny what you said about her mom", I complimented_

_"I'm bam", he said_

_"I thought your name was brandon?", I asked_

_"the teachers call me brandon my friends and family call me bam", he said_

_"oh, well I'm isabella but I my twin eddie and our mom and dad and friends call me bella", I said_

_"do you want to be my friend?", he asked_

_"yeah"_

_then the door opened and the principal came out._

_"come on in Brandon", she said then looked at me." Isabella what could you possibly do to be sent to my office?", she asked_

_"I was laughing at what my friend said"_

_*end flashback*_

"we were in the same class he said something to the teacher and was sent out I continued to laugh and I was sent out.I met him at the office and we talked and talked more and it escalated and now were close friends", I said

"yes we are", he smiled


	10. Chapter 9: Unbelieveable

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="598add0512d13d434bab7755c5c8832c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Disclamire: I do not own twilight or the viva la bam crew./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9ffcfad7d632497e8e07b4a826df604"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanwow,have you ever dated?", rosalie asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbc004ceb8cf33c4a21c35e16197b1c3"my eyes went wide and I unexpectly dropped my drink and it spilled all over my jeans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1cbe018ef44a75c20ac7fcaa5802e58""oh shit", I groaned/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7df6db881aab77fbefac389fb2bf2041""here", edward said as he handed me a napkin/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8865b9c94f6fd702a333876f92abf894""thanks", I sighed as I wipe off my jeans/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bbdd8abcf794a9606d98ab6422aaa7f""you okay?", bam asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b5d0214af1fd718f7f15cd5dcec130d""yeah I'm fine", I said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12f07fd3a590365960430d8d616f37da""anyways,did you?", she asked again/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2da596dcb9561a3fadcaf309caad2c3""no", he answered/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="180623428c70c45e6ade549fdef4190c""why not?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="478c8d6c24ff87962489b1d4c54ffa18""can I get out for a second?", I asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="116c7e36b4ae3eafd07fa4c536ce092f""yeah"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="235efe82460507222d65dc8e25f068a9"once they got up I slid out the booth and went to the bathroom.I went into a stall and sat on the lid and but my hands on my rosalie was a bitch and she knew how I felt about him.I just sat there probably for a long I heard the door open./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a19572cc16e4896b7d9487cf5f3d59d6""bella?", alice asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2291923afa4ddb579afde69e79739af""what?", I asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89e1b43c2fb23c76baf48ec89461d12f""why would she ask tat question when his goddamn girlfriend was sitting right there?", I ask as I walked out the stall/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7887250a188882d7062de50fdb47ed6a""I don't know but you know how she is", she said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2eb2cd5e126cd36eafb66be211721c5e""I know but it was certaintly un-called for", I groaned as I sat against the wall/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5876b8958be8355b054858242b2b7438""bella are you alright?", bam asked as he walked into the bathroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="593827fd3fb05307546e663966055366""bam your not supposed to be in here", I gasped as I stood up/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efec022f67f3e05dd894b816e64fec7b""and I care because?", he asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48996a5b75fc4b170d6b98f7aa1ad929""I'll leave you two to talk", she said then left/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd8da410f1d789280fb1dd264606189e""I'm so sorry about rosalie", I said as I looked down/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e84102d40a6df29742d6338dc68e491"he walked towards me and lifted my chin eyes met his and my heart started to beat extremmly fast.I've never been this close to him or any guy in my life moved closer and kissed wasn't like an ocassional kiss on the cheek it was I full lip lips were warm and soft against we kissed for at least a few minuetes I came back to reality and remembered he had a girlfriend and I brokedaway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc72212ff099c99234f095269d507d30""bam,you have a girlfriend", I gasped/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7bde1b259397fbb826583358f9d0074""I don't care...bella I like you I don't like jenn...ever since you got back you were the only thing on my mind", he said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b2b8a91941e6fc19bc8ca63f8418445""bam,your cheating on your girlfriend with me", I said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="654006b4fd7a72fe69cd66bfbdf5788d""yeah,and she has cheated on me",he said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="602c2835d2f7403b8e99639ca68a23e3""bam,...I...I can't do this okay...I'll see you tomorrow", I said as I started to leave...it really hit to have to say that but he was in a relationship with jenn/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d9a40539006011bc3ab2264364eb057""okay,I'm sorry...can I get a hug", he asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04f15b496d2c379aecdb94e6e5791f7b""of course", I smiled/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fb13ba88a57478731b77c74cc6ec151"I hugged him and we both walked out the bathroom and back to the was still sitting at./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c77481b2c7916276f4e8d28e1a7d4838""guys are you ready to go?", I asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebe58ed16ce3d24353ad3f5c2628779d""yeah",they said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a971ea8180ba72883a73f14e0fd0b5a3""where the waitress for the check?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a2065a9c413002e9db202910504029c""I already paid"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fedd25620cfbde280a7bd8414bd339ab""ok,come I'll see you tomorrow", I said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcef010c156f627d5283c7e50b49d041""bye,nice hanging with you", he said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c799a88a62259f2e596475a00b619e7""stay away from the quit dunn", I laughed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bada5683abdb80d20eb3763da933b92""whatever", he smiled/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eba735d8b30801af43d8989543c18934"we got into my car and I drove back to my was 11:43 pm and they should be asleep or just going to quietly went inside the house and up the went into his room and alice and rosalie came into pulled out the pull-out bed that was behind a style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(a/n: I don't know what its called)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9dadb0be85b896f7fae46fd5aa969ad""so what happen when I left you guys alone?", she asked as we got ready for bed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c493efb56ac3d0ded488fc7f617a1a8""he kissed me", I said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dbb06aa203f7492bef05584eb50ebad""what!?, really?", she said surprised/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5701577075ff4f9e54d3ad56a3ba4f38""yes"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16f48688f70fe065a9bb2a05303549cc""did you kiss back?", she asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a0a72477b777af194968f0be059e8b1""no,yes, I don't know...I pushed him away", I sighed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e846d6c55c474189df011468dfe3f2e""why?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd460a8dae2ec50aa0a84f98551af666""because he has a girlfriend and that's cheating", I explained/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f43d719589687395b2e890c3bbe8ab8""what did it feel like though? wasn't that your very first kiss?", she asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d6fdaac479f472d6b1d1cf2070f3a22""it was the amazing experience in my life I get little butterflies when I talk about", i said with giggle/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4353d04030aa9aae0285d339e15c4ea1""you like him more since then don't you?", she smiled/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c101a8587bdb71eb62b4c5033408c431""well—"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4df8f1179f1a9ea1856cd397eb094756""what are you two talking about?", rosalie asked as she came out the bathroom and sat on the single bed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16b539216fb0d1bec81fd4855ba594c0""nothing", I assured/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bda221761fc4cf0bafa26b1e61b9fd77""okay", she sighed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f2cd7169549a836e3ee45c1bcda6e3d""why are you going to the hospital?", I asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a31efe16da220b74c1a38005bbef80b4""I think I'm pregnant", she mumbled/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c222b946271afd36d3aa229e83d0d9f6""what,that's great news does emmett know?", alice asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b1afb8f33d043ac0d9c145de16049d5""no,and I'm not ready for a kid I still want to do things in my life", she snapped/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad2aafe1c870cd2748c65a0aaddf3153""okay,I'm going to bed", she said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1e18a2a885f642512374264f3c12caa""me too"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="806bde8b28e85b50f4b4e9fb8444caf7"alice and I got into my queen sized bed and I turned the lights off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c3e670f058cb3c998fcb01c71fbe0f7""goodnight rosalie", I said with a gigle because we always do this to annoy edward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90dfaf84275115fbe0cabfde6a161888""goodnight bella", she said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93ada28dad843954731e96f8416b5517""goodnight bella", alice said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b3677c9c9024d7f15f73a67c69874c6""goodnight alice"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dad6e3db16239e99cfb1531022a8be1""goodnight alice goodnight rosalie", I said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ff2ae53cbb9ed3e2680788a3e0991a3"then the door opened."bella shut the fuck up", he said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6495668e2f94ea995e898eaa35e04783""goodnight", I said as he slammed the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce47ec5ae853856a31adfcf87fcbaf51"we laughed and soon after fell asleep.I fell alseep and I dreamt a dream about bam.../p 


End file.
